Best in Air Show
"Best in Air Show" is the seventy-first episode of the Disney Junior animated seires, Sofia the First. It premiered on May 6, 2016, and is the nineteenth episode in the third season. Plot Sofia and Minimus are flying through the sky when Sofia's grandmother, Grand Mum, flies by in her carriage. Back at Enchancia Castle, the rest of the Royal Family has learned Grand Mum is coming and Roland is frantic will getting everything ready for the arrival of his mother the Grand Queen of Enchancia. Grand Mum arrives and tells them that Count Barnstorm's Flying Starwing horse show is coming to Enchancia. Minimus calls Sofia over and tells her the stars of Count Barnstorm's show are his parents: When Mazzimo left home, they practiced Stunt Flying as a hobby. They were so good that their stable master Count Barnstorm started a show with them as the stars. Sofia is excited to meet Minimus's parents and when the Starwings arrive, they fly up to meet Minimus's parents, Gemina and Argus. Gemina and Argus are happy to meet Sofia but are revealed to not like how fast he was flying. Minimus explains he has grown up a lot since he left home and he and Sofia tell Gemina how many Flying Derby races they have won but Genima is not impressed due to not even knowing what Flying Derby is. A dejected Minimus wants to prove himself to his parents so Sofia decides they should enter the Starwing's Ametur Stunt Flyer Contest that will take place on Sunday. Meanwhile back at Enchancia Castle, Grand Mum tries to sneak into the Rolyal Stable but is caught by Amber and James. Grand Mum tells the twins that she wants to be in the same Stunt Flying contest as Sofia. The twins agree to help her get ready and pick out Windfall as her flying horse and make her some stunt Flying Stunt Clothes. Meanwhile, Sofia and Minimus are getting ready to practice when Mazzimo, who is there to see his parents' show, walk up. Minimus tells his brother what he is going to do and Mazzimo decides to watch. Sofia and Minimus do their routine but they are interrupted by Gemina. Gemina forbids Minimus from entering the contest. Sofia and Minimus tell Gemina Minmus is really good but she does not listen. Mazzimo and Sofia urge him to try out anyway. The next day, Sofia and Minimus are about to do their routine but get caught by Gemina, who insists that her son wear padding. The padding fouls up their routine in a way that makes them crash. Utterly humiliated, Minmus walks away feeling dejected. Grand Mum shows up wearing a mask and takes her but during her routine disaster strikes: The rope that was damaged during Sofia's turn comes undone and a hoop falls on her. Minimus saves her in a way that reveals who she is to Roland. Grand Mum tells her son she felt he could not handle the truth. Gemina apologizes to her son and together with Mazzimo and Grand Mum put on a spectacular show. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Florence Henderson as Grand Mum *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Dean Norris as Mazzimo Song *I'm A New Horse Now Trivia *Minimus' parents make their debut appearance in this episode, not including their illustration appearance in "The Secret Library". *Mazzimo makes his second appearence in the series, following his debut in "The Secret Library". *Sofia wears her Flying Horsemanship outfit in this episode. *Roland and Tilly's mother makes her debut in this episode. Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes